


Now and Forever

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Weiss thinks Ruby deserves better than her, Ruby proves her otherwise. Short fluffy one-shot





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short little one-shot I wrote as the third chapter of my other fic, Proof I Love You, but since some/most don't really enjoy smut, I figured I'd post this chapter separately here. If you haven't read that fic and aren't opposed to smut, giving it a read would be appreciated. Enjoy

Ruby opened her eyes groggily one morning, squinting as the sunlight filtered through the blinds. Weiss shifted slightly in her arms and Ruby smiled, squeezing Weiss tightly against her, not caring that it would likely wake her up. Weiss yawned, opening her eyes to meet Ruby's, she blushed at the eye contact and Ruby giggled softly. She nuzzled into Weiss neck, her hands roaming lovingly across Weiss' back

"I love you" Weiss said suddenly, much to Ruby's surprise.

"I love you too snow angel" came the muffled reply, Ruby's face still buried in Weiss neck.

"I know but...why?"Weiss said shakily

Ruby lifted her head up to meet Weiss' eyes. "What makes you ask a question like that?" Ruby asked, concern obvious in her voice  
"I—I can be cold, mean and...bitchy sometimes, and you're so warm and nice to everyone, I wonder sometimes why you stay with me when I know you could do so much better" Weiss finished, her arms shaking, she was clearly nervous about bringing this up. Ruby responded immediately with a kiss and squeezing Weiss lightly.

"I know you get bad sometimes, but that's always an opportunity to work on it, and everyone struggles with it sometimes. I know I'm the only one who gets to see cuddly, loving Weiss and I'm greedy, I want it all to myself because there's no one else who makes me feel loved and happy like you do, so don't say I could do better, because I have the only person I've ever wanted." She finished with another tender kiss.

Weiss squeezed her tightly and buried herself into Ruby and said "This is the first time anyone has truly loved me, not just when it's convenient, or when it benefits them, but loved me through all my flaws physical and mental and even learned to appreciate them as you obviously do. Thank you Ruby, for sticking with me through everything, and promise me that even if I mess up that you'll forgive me, because I can't lose you." Ruby hugged her back with a smile "I promise, I love you now and forever Weiss." Ruby ran her hands slowly through Weiss hair and held her gingerly. They savored the rest of the morning, falling asleep, avoiding the reality of the coming day, in favor of each other.


End file.
